Elise
Elise is the childhood sweetheart of the male Hero of Brightwall and is the supporting character of the quest Life in the Castle. Introduced early on, she is the one who teaches the player how to use the touch mechanic. She was first revealed at Gamescom. http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2010-08-17-fable-iii-hands-on There is a male character named Elliot who has the same role as Elise if the player chooses a female Hero at the start of the game. At the very beginning of the game, Elise tells the Hero of rumors that a factory worker was executed and the staff at the castle are uneasy. After going hand in hand to the kitchen where the Hero gives a speech, she will leave while the Hero trains with Walter. During the training session, she bursts in, informing the Hero and Walter of protesters outside the castle. After Walter leaves to talk to King Logan, she convinced the Hero to follow him and spy on the conversation; they do, and are shocked when Logan decides to kill the leaders of the protesters. They are both then caught, and taken to the throne room. Here, the Hero must choose between executing Elise or executing the leaders of the protest. Elise will insist that the Hero choose her. Even if you choose to keep her alive, you will leave the castle without her. When the Hero asks about her, Walter simply says she can look after herself. Later on in the game, you will receive the quest "Kidnapped" where a character named Laszlo, whom the Hero met earlier at the castle, will ask you to help rescue his fiancée, then as the quest continues, if the Hero chose to spare her at the start of the game, the Hero will find Elise. If Elise is dead when you perform this quest, she will be replaced by a woman named Geraldine, but the quest is otherwise unchanged. As they progress through a cave, Elise tells him about how guilty she felt for letting the ringleaders die and therefore her living, and how she loves Laszlo and the Hero. After rescuing her, he will have the choice of telling her to be his, for her to go to Laszlo or stay silent. However, if you tell Elise to return to Laszlo, this gives you +100 good morality; if you keep Elise for yourself, this gives you -100 morality, and if you offer "no comment" your morality remains unchanged. This quest becomes unavailable after leaving for Aurora during Traitors. If you choose to tell her to come back to you, she will tell Laszlo she loves him, but after three in-game days, she appears outside the orphanage/brothel, in the quest "A Lost Romance", in which you must marry her. It doesn't affect on gameplay, except that she will be your wife. If you choose either of the other options, she will marry Laszlo, and "A Lost Romance" will not activate. Trivia *It is hinted that the Hero and Elise met when another boy attempted to kiss her. The Hero intervened and exclaimed to the other boy: "You have insulted this maiden's honour!" Elise reminisces this perhaps after the Hero has gained full stature. *If the Hero marries Elise, she will, at some point, give him a portrait of herself that can be placed on a wall. This portrait is a conceptual art piece of Elise when Lionhead was developing her. *If the Hero marries Elise, and chose to turn the homeless shelter into a brothel, it will be hard to keep Elise happy, and could eventually lead to divorce. *An apparition of Elise will appear in the window of Bowerstone Market's General Goods store, dead, in the final battle. *If she feels amorous, she comments on how they used to sneak up through the castle to the Hero's room, and how she would like to "relive" the experience. *If you are married to her and you live in Bowerstone Castle, she can be found working in the kitchen or walking around the garden sometimes. *Laszlo appears at the beginning of the game before the trial, asking the prince to sign his petition to end poverty in Albion. This could possibly explain how Elise and Laszlo met, as he was in the castle at the time. *If you execute Logan, Elise has a chance to remark "The blood still hasn't washed off those steps, oh well...He deserved it." *If you keep Nigel Ferret in his cell, Elise will thank you. *Early concept art of Elise depicted her with dark hair instead of blonde hair. *The Prince/Elise/Laszlo love triangle may be an homage to the love triangle in Casablanca between Rick, Ilsa and Victor Laszlo. The option to determine the Prince/Elise relationship is reminiscent of the last scene in the movie. Bugs *Sometimes, after you have married her, moved into a house and had a child, Elise may disappear, with no trace of her. The only way to get them back is to restart the game. However, she may be found wandering around the area. *There seems to be a glitch where if you have Elise living in Bowerstone Market or Bowerstone Old Quarter during the battle for Albion, afterwards you will not be able to find her again despite the map saying she is there. This also stands for any children you may have had with her. Moving the family does not fix the glitch. This glitch also applies to any spouse or children (biological or adopted) the prince/princess may have if they live in Bowerstone Market/Old Quarter and not just a glitch linked to Elise. *If you marry Elise and sell the house that your family lives in, she will disappear and not come back. Any children you have at the time will be sent to the orphanage. Next time you visit the sanctuary, Jasper informs you about your child's where-abouts. This also applies to any other spouse or children you have with them. *After marrying Elise, there is a buggy rare chance another Elise will appear in Bowerstone Industrial at the same spot where you proposed to Elise, and this other Elise is aswell marriable, if left undisturbed she will disappear. ru:Элиз pl:Eliza Category:Fable III Characters